


We Are Blinded {episodic vid}

by turquoisetumult



Category: Psych
Genre: Embedded Video, Episode: s04e09 Shawn Takes a Shot In the Dark, Fanvids, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shawn gets shot and kidnapped, (he and) his friends and family are blinded by fear, adrenaline, and love in the search. But that doesn't stop any of them from doing everything in their power to rescue Shawn. Episodic vid of "Shawn Takes a Shot in the Dark."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Blinded {episodic vid}

**Author's Note:**

> Old vid, but since I'm missing Psych, figured I could put it up anyway.

 

 

**To download, visit[here](http://turquoisetumult.livejournal.com/110711.html).**


End file.
